


There's Resentment in pride

by Some_GAY_Ass_Nerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion thinks the dragons and ganymede are the shit, D.va is not your waifu, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo has a thing about free will, Hanzo is not a fan of sex, Healing, Healing from trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Interludes brought to you by hacking, Jokes, LA loves gabe, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, Resentment, Slow Burn, Soba loves hanzo, The shimada clan are assholes, Umi and Kawa just love genji, about genji's ass, and isn't afraid to cut bich, and neeeds all of the afection, bastion lives in the cominal gardens, everyones healing, gabe misses LA, genji is, genji shimada is a cat, hanzo is trying, hanzo suffers, he was nicknamed the courtsean, im not skipping on violence or fight scenes or unhealthy coping mechanisms, jack morrison gets punched in the face, lucio is a good dude, lucio is revolutionary, more tags as they happen, really hard, shes a miltary officer, thanks sombra, the Dragons are ferret sized cats, zenyatta deals with idiot human siblings who don't know when not to snipe each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_GAY_Ass_Nerd/pseuds/Some_GAY_Ass_Nerd
Summary: The Shimada clan preached pride to its heirs. It preached pride in ability. Pride in honor. Pride in loyalty. Pride in family. Hanzo had worn the pride like a mask. He resented it. He didn’t want to proud, didn’t want to bear the yoke and chain of arrogance, of pride.He was a monster. The body that was his fault. He was going to help his little brother with the crusade he had claimed as his own. Overwatch would succeed, at any cost, except his brother’s life. His little brother would live he swore it.





	1. Reunion: the dragon of the north and south reunite

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feed back. Also this is very indulgent. also as slow burn as I could physically bring myself to write jesse will either be next chapter or the one after.

The Shimada clan preached pride to its heirs. It preached pride in ability. Pride in honor. Pride in loyalty. Pride in family. Hanzo had worn the pride like a mask. He resented it. He didn’t want to proud, didn’t want to bear the yoke and chain of arrogance, of pride. He wanted to be like his brother. Wanted freedom, and fun and love.  The funny thing was, before Hanzo had both brutally betrayed his brother, and all but murdered him, that he was presently ware of. He was going to tell Genji to run, as far as possible. Genji wouldn’t have through, Genji was a Shimada, in pride certainly. Hanzo was more like his father in pride, and Genji his mother.  Hanzo was happy just practicing the arts his family wanted him too. He was fine in acting as head of a Yakuza. But Hanzo Shimada, was resentful at the yoke and collar foisted upon as elder heir. While Genji sauntered around Hanamura  like the king of kings.  Not that he wasn’t a king himself, but Genji got King’s Privilege, he got King’s Burden.

When he found out Genji was alive. He was in shock. That fact his betrayal had all but destroyed His brother’s body. He was a monster, like the dragons the Western world wrote  about. He was going to accept the omntic body that housed his brother. The body that was his fault. He was going to help his little brother with the crusade he had claimed as his own. Overwatch would succeed, at any cost, except his brother’s life. His little brother would live he swore it.

Hanzo hasn’t felt at peace since he maimed his brother, neither had the spirits under his skin. The spirits resentful of the useless blood shed, and the fact Hanzo killed the one person he should have protected. His baby brother, they were passionate about this;

Dragons no matter where they hailed or what skin they wore were passionate. This is a fact. Dragons tend to hoard things. They tended to hoard things such as, knowledge, gold, love. For the past decade and a half Hanzo had hoarded his brother’s memory. Now that he lived, and forgave him Hanzo was not sure how to proceed. 

He looked over the greenery and metal that hid a tunnel or some other entrance point. He sniffed the air hoping to find out of place scents to lead him to the base.  He smelt the scent of a woman, instead of perfume she reeked of metal and munitions. He also heard the soft crunch of gravel beneath her feet. The smell of plasma grows uncomfortably stronger to Hanzo. 

“May I help ya, luv?” a cheery British voice asked.

He moved very little to put his hands up and softly spoke. “ I am Shimada Hanzo, and I was asked by my brother, Shimada Genji, to join Overwatch.” The gun pushed harder. 

“Lemme check tha’ luv if so you’ll be on ya way up wi’ me if not then…” her sentence trailed off. She turned on her comm. “Genj-luv? Didja invite cha brother, a one Hanzo shimada? An’ wots  ‘e look like”  her pronunciation was very east london to say the least, but it was correct.

Genji’s voice came over the line the robotic quality made him flinch. “Yes Tracer I did he’s got black hair that's graying, and a giant tattoo around his arm,  please do not harm him. “ Hanzo was still. The gun moved away from his skull. 

“May I turn around now Agent Tracer? “ he turned around to a rather tall and willowy woman in a tight orangish jumpsuit. A device strapped to her chest and a aviator jacket that had been cropped to just below the midpoint of the device. She looked at him, knowingly. 

“Sorry luv, can never’ be too careful’. Hanzo said nothing and nodded in understanding. “Let me walk ya up and give ya the who’s who an’ who’s wot.”  

Hanzo nodded. “Yes Agent Tracer.” 

“Tracer’s not my name ya know.”

I am Aware Agent Tracer. That is all I have permission for… if that. “ Tracer looked at him. His thoughts raced as he inhaled, no trace of fear, or disgust, or anything other than caution. 

“ call me, Tracer in the field and Lena off it or Oxton if ya must.”

“Of course Oxton-san.” Tracer gave him a look but said nothing.

“So first there’s me, then there’s your brother, genius with a blade,” Hanzo wanted to say,  _ if you thought Genji was good you should’ve seen me, _ but said nothing. ”Winston, he’s a scientist, and a gorilla but don’t say anythin’ about it yea? He’s very sensitive. He’s also my best mate.” letting the threat hang once more for awhile before moving on. They were almost to the top. “There’s Genji’s master Zenyatta. I met his brother, the great Mondatta in London, before he died. “ her face fell. He still said nothing. Hanzo had heard about the assassination. The person who done it had angered many.  That also someone had tried to stop them only to fail. He briefly pondered if Tracer had been the one to kill the omnic, or to try to protect it. Tracer was still babbling about the team . 

“Mei, she’s  a scientist as well, she is a climatologist. She spent a good nine years in a Cryogenics pod. She’s just got in from Antarctica. We thought she was dead, apparently she was the only survivor.” they made it to the top. He saw his brother and others including Winston the gorilla, and the omnic Zenyatta, as well as others, whom of which he was unsure of.  

“ good day luv’s!” tracer was still sounding bubbly. 

Hanzo bows, saying nothing as  he straightens his brother launches himself at Hanzo. Hanzo goes down his a ttempt at a good impression despite the fratricide, ruined by his brother’s excitedness at the thought that Hanzo came here for him.  “Hello Ni-san. “ his brother is a little shit.  His body language suggests he’s beaming. 

_ Please fucking shoot me. _ He forgot about this. Hanzo thinks remembering the obscene amount of physical contact his brother seemed to need to survive. Hanzo had all but cut out physical contact in his life outside of nearly being murdered,  about ten years ago.

“….. Hello Otōto-san” he softens his gaze. The position is uncomfortable , but his brother is happy and that’s all that matters.  He looks up, Genji still curved around him like a cat. An over affectionate cat. They were still on the ground. A man looks over them he is gigantic. Even to someone at a  _ normal _ height. His hair was transitioning from silver to white. 

“Guten tag! shimada-san , everyone has heard that you were arriving” his voice was booming. The gentleman smiles easy. And the tension that was there, lessened greatly. He looked at his brother. He wanted to stand up, having people stare at him was unnerving after spending the last decade actively in the shadows and the two before that training to spend a great deal of time in the shadows. Genji how ever thrived in the light of attention. It was terrifying in hanzo’s eyes. Terrifying because he once watched genji kill a man and flirt, and then subsequently go home with the man’s wife.’

Genji noticed Hanzo tensing and winding up. While Genji didn’t understand the way Hanzo preferred anonymity. He did respect it. He unraveled himself from Hanzo and pulled himself  and brother from the ground.  They made their way toward  
“Thank you for coming brother. I am aware you are not fond of fame, and infamy.” hanzo cocked an eyebrow. Just because the archer preferred Dark quiet place didn't mean he dislike the infamy. There were things to be said about the respect he got in places like the dire Dark. there is a safety and danger in it. 

Genji silently glided toward blonde woman in a lab coat, it was Dr. Angela “Mercy” Zeigler. Hanzo had met Zeigler before. He just hoped she didn’t recognize him. Hanzo did look… shockingly different, well cutting off all of one’s hair and changings ones look and dropping off the face of the scholastic world would do that. Genji wasn’t aware either of Hanzo’s other “hobby”.

“Dr. Zeigler, your work on nanobots and prosthetics is unparalleled, even if I am fifteen years behind, on reading research. “ If Doctor Zeigler was shocked she didn’t say anything. She just let the conversation flow.

“ If you wish to catch up, Shimada san, then i can let you borrow the medical journals I have.”

“I would be honored.” Genji looked between the two, slightly confused. Genji hadn’t known that Hanzo was interested in anything other than the family, and his responsibility. Then again all Genji had cared about at the time was the arcade and fucking his way through hammura. Not a conductive way to show your brother you cared. Hanzo looked at Genji’s face, a little apprehensive, almost requesting Genji keep this a secret, like when he found out about Hanzo’s secret love of pocky. When Genji had found out about it, hanzo had simply said that ‘he went to college too Genji.’ 

“Genji, can you lead me to my room?” Hanzo asked. He still had his bow and contrary to popular belief wear his kimono the way he did wasn’t comfortable. Nor was it a fashion choice. It was actually practical. Shocking- he knows. Genji leads him to a room, inside it is bare. Genji turns to him.

“So you can program any number code, and  you can change it any time you want. I am supposed to tell you don't give it to anyone.. Yada, yada. “ Hanzo tries not to smirk. His brother hasn’t changed completely. Genji looks over at him expectantly 

“ 532046.” Genji's scoffs. Hanzo’s go-to password was still his birthday. He looked at Genji.”I haven’t exactly had time to find a new password. And It helped my mysterious mercenary cover. Brother I am only human.” genji tilts his head at the unintentional dig at his cyborg status. Hanzo flinches. 

“Except your legs, brother.” Genji cackles. Hanzo took eighty-five percent of Genji’s body, and Genji took Hanzo’s leg. The clan took the other when Hanzo tried to flee. They look at each other and awkwardly smile. Good no one’s crying, no one’s yelling. Everything's good. 

Genji looks at his brother, and slowly as if Hanzo is a cornered animal, moves for a hug, Hanzo allows him. It's the first step of healing for him.


	2. He's beauty, he's graces, he's emotionally traumtized and repressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time, and Jack morrison's vigilante persona gets his ass kicked. Hanzo has a panic attack. Hanzo also infodumps how shitty the Shimada Elders are, also futher ruining Genji's venmeer of what life was like for hanzo. Genji almost does what switzerland couldn't. He nearly kills jack morrison. he then cries, well both of them do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tW :  
> hanzo has a explict discussion of past child abuse. and has A panic attack  
> notes:  
> Jack morrison is a asshole in this chapter. I aim to let him get kinder, but right now he's 'broken', angry, and in mourning for Gabe, and old overwatch. it was either jack or jesse, and I didn't want to hurt genji like that. so jack gets to hurt and be hurt  
> dont be afraid to ask questions, or analyze. comments and kudos are defintly motavation to write faster.  
> Also noodles!!!

Hanzo sits on his balcony, legs dangling off the edge between the holes in the fence. His feet against the back door in reach, just in case. Just in case. The sunset highlighting features, that once could be called gorgeous or even kind, but now could only be called cold, or regal. He took a drag from the cigar in his hand. He tried not to indulge much, but like the Sake he was in denial about, he had formed an addiction. An addiction to the nicotine to keep from sleeping, and the sake to keep him from dreaming.  He brings the cigar to his mouth, taking a harsh drag from it. The ocean is calm. A balm to his tired soul. Again, he takes a drag, longer this time.

He puts out the cigar in a dip the balcony the cigar smoke wafts from when he hears a voice.

“Agent Shimada, Time for Dinner.” He jumps, nearly crashing into the fence keeping him from falling into the spanish coast. He tries to keep his balance, while His left leg in his hands like a bat.

“Who’s there?” he growls on the offensive, ready to fight. 

“Apologies Agent Shimada, I am ATHENA, the A.i. the assists Winston.” Hanzo blood runs cold for a second. An A.I. Athena continues, “ No need to worry Winston has made sure I can’t go as Agent Oxtan once said…  _ ‘Skynet _ ’” Hanzo relaxed, Winston was a capable programmer, and engineer, and Hanzo believed in him, somewhat. Of course Athena, may I inquire what dinner is?” he was hungry. The flight from Japan didn’t  serve food. Well at least any good food.

“Agent Wilhelm made Rouladen and gulasch, with plum dumplings for dessert” Hanzo debated his options. He could deal with a possible confrontation of his deed, as he knew only a few had been there as he arrived. 

“ how many will be there Athena?” he asks fearing the worst.

“ eight, nine if you decide.’ the A.I. states already predicting the next question. “Agents Oxtan, Shimada, Zenyatta,the  vigilante Solider 76, Doctors Zhou, zeigler, and winston. That wasn’t to bad. He knew all the agents, and the doctors. The only variable was 76. He could work with that. 

“I’ll be there in sixteen minutes, Athena.” He took his left leg, braced himself, and replaced it. The pinch of the attachment and the acute pain of the nerves flaring to life and the pressure of the prosthetic against his sore wound. He wiggles his ankle. Takes a breathe.  _ One twothree _ he quickly slams on the prosthetic. whimpering, At the pain. Genji definitely knew how to fuckit up. He once again wiggles his ankle. Slowly stands.  And wobbles to the door.  By the time he makes the door his gait evens out. And in the five remaining minutes makes it to the dining room.

He sees the everyone around table. The meal smells delicious. Hanzo’s mouth starts watering. He moves to the counter corner. Genji notices and waves at him, the Doctors notice and acknowledge his existence.  Lena grins.

Zenyatta speaks “ Good evening Shimada-san.” Hanzo bows toward the Omnic. 

Moving toward the food, he looks toward towards the group with a quizzical look on his face. Zenyatta points to a cabinet , Hanzo opens the cabinet… all the plates are the top shelf. He takes three steps back and flings himself at the counter top. One knee makes it up and he smoothly pulls the other up. He stands on the counter. Gets a plate,and scrambles back, Attempting to look as the epitome of grace. He fails. Hanzo fall on his butt with a loud thump. His plate unblemished. He holds it up in silent victory. Six pairs of hands clap in victory he gives a cocky grin. “Simple geometry.” Genji laughs.

He goes and fills his plate with the rich food and sits across from Genji. 

“ ah brother, you’re so graceful.” Genji says. Hanzo sees the playful look in Genji’s eyes.

“Well little brother, not all of our asses were made by Doctor Zeigler.”  Winston, and Doctor Ziegler both do spitakes. Genji shrugs nonchalantly, grinning. 

“ you’re the reason he’s like that Shimada. I don’t know why Genji can even stand you. You betrayed him, very nearly murdered him. Your own brother.” A voice harshly accuses. The voice is gruff, not in a natural way but in a hoarse way, like the voice's owner screamed himself hoarse. Hanzo swallows. This was what he was afraid of. Genji is up to defend him in seconds, shirken in his hands.

“ You don’t know anything  _ Solider.  _ “ Genji snarls out, as if ready to spill blood. Zenyatta, and Doctor Ziegler put hands on Genji. Genji less tense but ready to pounce. Genji continues, hurting Hanzo bringing up thoughts feelings memories, and resentments Hanzo is trying to work on. “My brother was heir to a Yakuza clan, what I did, the rebellion, Fuck. Hanzo should’ve been forced to bring me to task and inline years ago. In our culture our Elders are law. Soldier, what i acted like-” Genji trails off. Hanzo thinks King's privilege. 

_ King’s privilege,  _ has he not earned it? Has he not earned foolishness and kindness. Dammit who is this marauder and murderer here to lecture him? “ Genji please,” he says in a quiet voice. Genji cuts off mid word. 

Hanzo stands in front of the soldier. He wants to heal. He wants to let it go. He steadies himself. He points to his left leg. “ I lost this one to Genji’s blade during our fight, it has never healed properly. Every step is agony. Is that punishment? Or is the fact my own grandfather cut the other one after I tried to flee realizing, what I’ve done, while I begged for mercy? Or is the Fucking Brand of my family I was ‘gifted’ on my fifth birthday,  punishment enough?”  Hanzo can’t stop. He needs Genji to know. He needs this holier-than-thou fucker to know that between his guilt and the clan’s treatment of him were punishment enough. “ Or maybe The fact I was raised as if a child soldier.  Lesson after lesson, Punishment after punishment. Until I was perfect, until all will to fight disobey or even look to step out of line were crushed.  Did you know I suffered Genji’s failures and my own constantly?”  He slides off the t-shirt he was wearing, and turned around for the soldier and company. Hanzo’s back was a mess of scars. It looked like someone tried to make a graph on Hanzo’s back. From nape to waist line, line criss cross in every which direction. 

He’s  crying now. “ Genji was constanly fucking up too. Was my father doing NOTHING to protect me all while babying Genji. Was it not punishment be to told my will was not my own? Was it not punishment to be whipped until I bled? Was it not enough I woke up bruised, w-went to bed bruised, and has to  pretend nothing was ever out of the ordinary? is it not enough I GAVE EVERYTHING TO MY FAMILY, EVEN MY OWN IDENTITY?” he finishes with a roar. Not enough, ok I was turned into a weapon, by my own family.  And let me tell you, I’m a better fucking weapon than Genji could ever be” he says putting back on the shirt and looking the Soldier in the eye. “  I have suffered, and suffered at the hands of my clan. Every fucking member, Including Genji, actually especially Genji. I was so fucking tired Soldier. I wanted it to stop. I wanted the pain to cease. The elders blamed Genji, I foolishly believed them and Geji payed the price of that hope. So yes I’ve been punished.  ” the a static in the room that wasn’t there before. And a teal tint to it. More the green side. Hanzo chest tightens and his head swimming, but by the dragons,and the gods he’s going to finish this. “ You think I don’t know I’m to blame? You don’t think I deserve a second  chance? But that’s not my choice, it is Genji’s choice.” Hanzo voice takes a dangerous edge as he feels the anxiety bubbles up, “and  _ no one _ gets to take that from him. Not you, not I  no one. I have suffered and attempted redemption, just like you’ve tried from all reports of your activites, Soldier 76.” He walks up to Solider 76, and uses strength to rip off his visor. He stops in shock, and starts hysterically laughing as the others pale. Genji looks ready to murder. Mercy as well. “You judge me for betraying my brother, when you did so much worse Jack Morrison.  _ Fuck  _ **_you_ ** _. _ ” Hanzo moves to leave, but he turns right around and punches the newly revealed Jack Morrison in the face, and flees.  

He makes it to his room without incident. Waiting for the door to shut so he could lock the door before losing what was left of his composure. He dropped against the door, chest tightening. His breathing getting faster and uneven. Thoughts muddled, sound muddled, it’s like fuzz and white noise and anger. He’s hyperventilating, and sobbing. He tries to quiet them down. He ends up sobbing harder. He’s taking in as much oxygen as his lungs can hold.  The sobs are loud. He can’t stop. Why can't he stop. This continues for four hours before he stops. He moves to his bed legs shaky. Lungs hurting he evens his breathing, He notices the dragons. 

They are about the size of ferrets. He hasn’t seen them in years. “Umi, kawa.” The sobbing restarts but the dragons shift to a larger size and wrap themselves around Hanzo until he calms and falls asleep. Their master is as he should be. Their master is worthy of them and their companionship. Hanzo has proven himself once more. 


	3. when you put off your doctor appoint for that problem you need to take care of for five years...... and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the noodles all meet up  
> we meet Jesse and bastion  
> The doctors apoint hanzo been avoinding for 5 years.   
> kinda graphic, listen genji was good at what he, but the shimada clan is full of assholes  
> SInger's surgey is a term i use that orginate with tattooine slave culture, Singers are people who conduct illeagal surgries to get out slave implants without annathesia, In context of here it is a surgeryu wiithout anaeastia  
> please ask questions if you have any either here or on my tumblr.

Hanzo wakes up, drained  but content.  His knees ache, with the ache that comes from wearing his prosthetics for several hours. He’s wrapped in and around lax scaled coils. Claws lightly digging onto his shoulders, and an immense soreness in his knees. He forgot to take off his legs… Fuck. He not only cried himself to sleep, he also forgot to take off his legs. So not only is he going to feel like shit, he’ll look like it. He tries to move but the coils He’s wrapped in tighten. 

“Umi, Kawa I have to get up.” The dragons ignore his plea. They are content to laze, as in their eyes the sun is not up so why should they. Hanzo wriggles profusely,  trying to escape the living cage. He fails. Umi tightens almost to a full body bind, whereas Kawa loosens and checking up on their master’s body. Hanzo’s face is blotched red. His eyes bloodshot. He won’t be able to hide the evidence to anyone who didn’t witness his breakdown, and subsequent assault of Jack Morrison. He thinks of a way to unwind Umi, a task very few could succeed at. Hanzo only had a five percent chance at success. He tried what he thought was tempting, to both dragons.

“If we get up, you can see Soba….?”   Kawa jolts up staring at him, the a cat stares into space as if there was a ghost. Umi moves so quick as to unwind himself from Hanzo, making all three tumble to the floor. The two so excited at the chance of seeing their sibling, Baby soba. As he knows they emulate both their masters physical and mental health.  He’s afraid that Genji will ask his about their conditions, and about Hanzo’s breakdown. Umi chitters at Kawa excitedly, body writhing in both playfulness and anticipation It's been a decade since they seen Soba. He hopes Soba will forgive him. He moves to change out of the dirty Gi. his bags, he unpacked yesterday, so everything is in the right place. He takes from his closet something resembling casual. At least as casual as Hanzo gets in an environment he isn’t completely at ease in. 

“Athena is anyone up yet?” He asks while dressing.

“ Agent Mcree, Doctor zeigler, and 76 are awake.”

“Where are they, if I may ask?” 

“Doctor zeigler and 76 are in the infirmary. Agent mcree is in the communal kitchens.

“Did i injury Sev-Morrison when I punched him?” he asks worried.

“You broke his nose and Agent Shimada bruised him up pretty badly. Zenyatta and Doctor Zeigler had to pull him off before he did any major damage,”  Hanzo relaxes slightly. Umi and Kawa are excited, as to see Soba. Hanzo is terrified, and starving. Since Mcree wasn't there, there’s a good chance he doesn’t know, but there’s also the chance Mcree hates him. After all Tracer had said something about Jesse and genji being close during Blackwatch. Or he could stop and just eat breakfast completely ignoring him. 

He limped toward the door the ache in his prosthetics was worse in the morning, than it was last night. Maybe he could inquire if doctor Zeigler could even out his stump? He made the kitchen to find a man in attire he saw in the old western films that he used to learn English.. Or at learned to understand the Arms dealing American gang known as Deadlock. Not that it mattered as only a matter of hours before the meeting Overwatch had lead a successful STING operation, decimating the gang. Not that it had kept the gang down. The man was cooking eggs and some meat, but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Howdy, I got some Chorizo and eggs, an’ biscuits in the oven. Don’t tell anyone but that british bullshit they saying’ are biscuits ain’t the real than.” The man says Hanzo doesn’t know what chorizo is but it smells good, and he’s feeling risky so might as well. 

“Thank you. May i ask how long until done?”

“‘Bout 5 minutes Darlin’” Hanzo sits at the table. Slightly side-eyeing Jesse, He knows that Darlin _ g _ is a word used for lovers. He’s certain Jesse Mccree and himself have never engaged in such behaviors. Another thing he notices is that Mccree’s accent isn’t as real as it sounds, especially at his R’s. He rolls them slightly, similarly the way Hanzo’s tongue tripped over his L’s. 

“Thank you, but have we met?”

“ No, I don’ reckon’ we have, I’ m Jesse Mccree, at your service.” that answers that question for Hanzo. He’s relieved not that jesse's not attractive but he’d rather remember whom he’s slept with,  He brace’s himself and says:

“Shimada Hanzo. “ Jesse’s stance changes slightly. He’s gone from completely open to defensive, his face from pleasant to beaming.

“I don’t know what happened last night, but thank you for punchin’ the asshole in the face, golly When I found out you broke his nose jus’ ‘bout changed my whole ‘pinion bout ya.” hanzo is very confused. “Fuckin’ piece of shit.” Hanzo flinches, Jesse continues.” He so above the rest of us with his boy scout rep… ha” Hanzo nearly falls out of his chair realizing Jesse’s talking about, 76, not him. “Jus’ for that you get first choice n anythin’ you want here.” He’s going for the biscuit. Maybe the chorizo and egg.  _ Maybe.  _

“I’ll definitely have some biscuits, some of the best american food I ever had while there.”

“You been t’the states then?”

“Yes, twice. Once of family business. Then for college.” 

“Where you’d go?”

“Harvard…” Jesse jaw drops.” The business school.” 

“I… Wow.” Jesse flipped an egg, in one pan, and the timer goes off. He moves quickly, grabbing pot holder, embroidered in flowers in one hand, and grabbing then baking sheet, pulling them out with the other, metal  hand, placing them on the granite countertop. 

Hanzo grabs a plate from the the stack Jesse had pulled down for anyone who wanted eat. The plate he piled full of biscuits, and took some chorizo and eggs, barely any. “ Mccree, is there any butter or preserves?” Jesse pulled out some butter, and some raspberry preserve. Hanzo’s mouth watered. He devoured his plate almost going back for seconds when Umi and Kawa pull at it him, reminding him of his promise. 

He puts his dishes in the sink. He thanks Jesse for the meal. And moves to the corridor. “Athena, could you help me by taking me to my brother?”

“Of course Agent Shimada. If you’ll follow the blue lights on the floor.”  Hanzo does so, they lead him to the garden that is consider the Bastion Units ‘room’  The Bastion unit, Zenyatta, and Genji sit down and seem  to be mediating.

Umi and Kawa leap from from his skin barreling into Genji’s spine. Chittering loudly at him.    
“Wha- oh Umi, Kawa,”  Genji’s body language not really alert…. A few seconds later, “UMI!!!!!!! KAWA!!!!!!” they ignore his excitement, and chitter at him, telling him to let baby Soba out. “You guys!!!” He laughed. The Bastion Unit beeps toward zenyatta, who has not moved

“They are the spirit and soul companions of the Shimada family.”

“Bweep oop?” 

“I only know Genji’s dragon, who goes by Soba. But i can hypothesize that Umi and Kawa are Hanzo’s.

“Beep.” 

“Yes of course, I believe it is too exciting to continue anyway.”

“Oop Bee?”

“I will ask my pupil.” Genji turns to Zenyatta head tilted. “Bation would like to meet Soba.” Hanzo’s dragons chitter louder, and more excitedly at Bastion’s question.” 

“If Soba wants she will.” his back starts armour takes a green tint to it. A green ball throws itself Hanzo, the ball taking the wind out of. It crawls up his torso and wraps around his shoulders and chittered excitedly at Hanzo, as if telling him all the stuff Genji’s got into. 

“Well, as much as i thank you for keeping his shenanigans at a minimum, I must ask you Baby Soba, to visit your sibling they are so excited to see you. Genji giggles as Umi and Kawa lick and preen him. He looks at the scene, if their busy here maybe hanzo can get fixed up.

“Genji, may I leave Umi, and Kawa with you as i go see Mercy?”

“Sure.”

Hanzo leaves, letting the draconic siblings to play with Genji, Bastion, and Zenyatta. He strolls down to the infirmary.  He hears footsteps, and then scales up the wall to fit into the ceiling. Jack Morrison comes by,  grumbling about Hanzo. Hanzo doesn’t breathe. He doesn’t move a muscle.  Jack moves on, and after he moves a good ten feet away, he silently drops to the floor wincing at the pain in his knee. Doctor Ziegler's office is five feet away. So he drags himself to the infirmary.

“Doctor Zeigler, are you in?”

“Yes, in a minute please.” She comes out as graceful as a butterfly, she hasn’t changed at all he thinks dryly. “How may I help you mister Shimada?” 

He braces himself. “I need you to help me fix something with my leg, The angle of which its cut.” Angela pales remembering the scene from the night before. 

“I’ll do what i can. Will please show me the leg that is bothering you?” Hanzo removes the leg. She gasps, his leg was cut at an eighty degree angle,the leg was also swollen where flesh met plastic it was purple.Not infected purple but bruised purple.. The question of why he hadn’t taken care of this problem sooner reflected in his face. Hanzo was terrified.  “I can cut it better-

“No”

“Hanzo, That’s the only thing I can do.’

“I-i-i won’t go under.”  it became immediately clear what  Hanzo was terrified of. Doctor Zeigler would be pulling a SInger’s surgery. She fucking hated those types, but she understood, both Jesse, and Hanzo had Drug related issues.

“Hanzo, i can do it, even if you’re not drugged, in fact I’ll give you a block of wood if you prefer.” Hanzo considered it.  He nodded.

“No wood I can handle this.” He was ready to do this now.

“Hanzo I can’t do this today, however I can subscribe you pain medication, but I won’t because I know you won't take them. But be here tomorrow and We will operate.”

Hanzo moves semi-dejectedly through the halls. He want’s it fixed now, but he’ll take what he can get. Then maybe, he’ll work on that codependency to alcohol, he thinks as he takes a swig of Sake From the gourd at his belt.  He makes it back to his brother, and their dragons.  Genji looks at him

“Did you get what you need?”

“Not today, but I will tomorrow.” He says sitting down.  The dragon turn their attentions from Bastion, Ganymede, and Zenyatta to Hanzo. Bastion bweeps sadly. Hanzo moves to apologize but Ganymede twitters patiently.  Soba and Umi use him as a monkey gym while Kawa forces him, to pet them.

“Who’s a good ferocious beast of terror, you are yes you are.” hanzo mumbles at Kawa.

“Me.” states Genji like a little shit.

“I was talking to Kawa.”

“I’m still a good boy hanzo.’

“And I’ve never walked on you having sex.”

“Hey sex is nice”

“Sex is weird”

“Yes it is, and I loved it anyways Hanzo, not that you’d know Mister I’m-saving-myself-for-my-arranged marriage”

“Genji.” zenyatta states as if he thinks Genji has gone too far. Hanzo has to have the last word in this.

“I might’ve been, but I wasn’t the one who was nicknamed the Courtesan.” Zenyatta looks like he wants to take one of the orbs about his neck and pummel Hanzo with it.

Genji chuckles. “What can I say I live to please.” Hanzo bursts out laughing. Genji joins him. Hanzo’s laughing so hard, he can’t breathe. So much so that he's crying. He missed his brother. He missed his Dragons. He missed this.


	4. mission objective: reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo cu- ERROR reaper wishes he were dead. he wishes jack were dead to.   
> \- hanzo meets Dva and lucio and mccree says hi again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> socontains talon centric interlude   
> also just a filler chapter   
> also some changes n fic cannon with new lore:
> 
> hanzo is currently looking like the scion skin,   
> gabes incorpreal problem has been since blackwtch, with moira trying to help but inadvertly making it worse. his resurrcections is still the og version. whichh will have a big reaveal. no changes otherwise.

 

          Hanzo sits beside Bastion, and the bird Ganymede. Soba wraps her coils around Hanzo’s neck.

 

**_ERROR       ERROR     ERROR_ **

  
  


         Gabriel Reyes, or what's left of him screams like he’s being crucified. The fangs descend ans the allusion of humanity is gone. The screaming is silent to all human ears. All the animals in the surronding labs flinch back in oain at the decibel of his screams. He is nothing but hunger and fangs at this point. He really regrets SEP. He also regrets death. He misses Abuelita and la Familia. He visits still. he can never spend to much time in L.A. especially around all the pro  reyes grafftiti. it was every-fucking-where in la. shit like ¡Viva! la OVERWATCH and REYES WAS SET UP. It was nice Los Angeles had an angels faith in the man he was, but what good was an angel's faith to death? 

     "Reaper? we need you to take care of this problem." the only ones willing to enter such a 'dangerous' area were omnics. The major part that was reyes conscious was always wary of omnics. It wasn't helped what he did to the AI God programs. 

**_ ERROR     ERROR         ERROR           _ **

___¿Hola como estas? Me llamo sombra Necesito que vayas a overwatch._   _te veo pronto!_

            Hanzo pushes his bangs outof his face. He leaves waving good bye to the two omnics and his brother. but before he leaves, he turns to his brother "Genji, do you know anyone that could fix up my hair?" 

  "No brother I do not, I don't really have that problem now." Zeyatta makes another pained noise. Bastion bweeps at Genji. Genji tilts his head like he used to when the Elders  approached him about something he knew he shouldn't have done, and Hanzo's chest tightens. He's safe. They are dead. Genji slaughtered them. most of them anyway. Hanzo took out those Genji missed during the blackwatch purges. Hanzo gives Genji smile #35.3' im in pain, but this is an important meeting so i will be keeping my mouth shut'. He leaves.

   "Thanks Genji." 

 

           "Excuse me you wanted a haircut?" Hanzo jumps six feet in the air with the warm lightly accented voice in the background. He doesn't know to answer the questtion to the man. The man who asked him is darker than Mccree is. Taller too. the dreadlocks in hair have audio jack at the bottom?? It takes him a minute to recongize Lucio corrirea dos santos, revoltuionary and musician. a giggle resounds next to him. Mecha pilot hana song known as Dva. He vaguely remebers drunkly betting on her survuving the omnikaiju. like he bet 100 millon yen and three pounds of weed? and he tells her so. Genji makes a sound of disbelief. 

          She pops the bubble gum he didn't realize she was chewing "What were my odds?" tone amused. Lucio looks at her like she's crazy. 

    " 90.836 chance of death." he stays with a loosening if his body. She smiles it is not a polite smile that she showson stream. Its a bloody one. 

     "And you still bet on lil' ol' me" 

    " I ' d be an Idiot to bet against you  Sargent Song." Everyone looks at him weirdly, except the aforemetioned Sargent. He knows very few remeber rank which is a damn shame. 

      "Why thank you Shimada-san," she drawl out. Lucio looks thoughtfully and thankfully rolls with the events.

    "So you were saying something 'bout a haircut man?" Lucio looks genuine in his offer.

   "If you would mind, Mr. del Santos." 

    "Just call me Lucio, man" the young revolutioary beams widely. Hanzo can respect that and follws him down the hall.......

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sombra is a tool for interludes bc i can
> 
> spainsh translations
> 
> abuelita- little grandma  
> famila- family  
>  ¿Hola como estas? Me llamo sombra Necesito que vayas a overwatch. te veo pronto!- Hello, how are you? I name is sombra. I need you to go to overwatch.


	5. fun notes i dont want to saty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!

Hi everyone so I have taken over this story from the original author. I will hopefully have a regular posting schedule worked out soon. I'm aiming to have a new chapter out sometime this week holefully.


End file.
